Unintended
by Paper Pearls
Summary: A late night conversation in which Pansy and Dominique discuss their relationship. One-shot, although it can either be read alone or after "Favoured by Gravity". Warnings: CrossGen! Femmeslash!


**This is my response to Masquerade Doll's "My Inspiration" challenge. It's set at some point after "Favoured by Gravity", although it can be read alone. Credit to Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings. Spread the Pansique love!**

**OoOoO**

"_You could be my unintended,_

_Choice to live my life extended..."_

_**-Muse, 'Unintended'**_

There was nothing particularly special about the night – at least, that's what Dominique was trying to tell herself; she was in a committed relationship, and so it was normal for her to be lying beside Pansy. It was normal to have an arm draped across her waist. It was normal to feel Pansy's breath blowing gently across the back of her neck with every exhalation. It was even normal for her to have trouble sleeping. Only, Dominique felt as though the scene belonged in some kind of dream; fate simply hadn't chosen to bestow such favours on her before now. Why should her luck change? Her life wasn't charmed like Victoire's, and such blessings didn't simply fall into her lap.

"What are you thinking about?" Pansy's voice, husky with tiredness, reached out to her in the darkness.

"How do you know I'm not asleep?" Dominique couldn't quite keep the challenge from her voice. The mock arguments they shared happened to be one of the many aspects of their relationship of which she was especially fond.

"Because you just spoke, and sleeping people generally don't do that. Now answer my question." Pansy's arm tightened around Dominique. She wondered if it would be possible to avoid giving Pansy a proper answer without being caught. "Spit it out – I've got work in about eight hours. Not all of us can drift in and out of Gringott's whenever we please."

"I work very hard, I'll have you know." Indignant, Dominique rolled over and met Pansy's gaze. Too late, she realised her mistake; she had been goaded into making eye contact.

"You could never lie to my face – you're not brave enough. Spill."

"It doesn't matter." Dominique looked away, embarrassed. It was the one thought that she never, ever wanted Pansy to hear.

"I said no lying." There was an edge of impatience to Pansy's voice, but her heart wasn't in it; Dominique had learned, slowly but surely, to work out when her girlfriend was truly angry and when she was simply pretending. If Pansy had been truly angry with her, she would be on the couch.

"I'm not; in the grand scheme of things, it's irrelevant." Dominique closed her eyes and pointedly snuggled into the duvet as though preparing for sleep.

"Sometimes I forget how Slytherin you really are. I think it's because you're a Weasley." She felt Pansy's fingers running through her hair and sighed. But therein lay the problem – although Dominique had lovely long blonde hair, she could think of someone whose hair was perfectly straight and golden in colour. "Are you nervous about what your family would say if they found out about this? Is that it?"

All the playfulness had deserted Pansy's tone, as it was want to do whenever the subject of the Weasleys was unintentionally raised by either of them. Dominique opened her eyes, wishing that she could see Pansy's expression in the shadows. She balanced herself awkwardly on one elbow and leant down to kiss Pansy.

"No. It's not the most pleasant scenario I can think of, but it couldn't make me leave you. I've told you, Pan. Nothing could." They shared another lingering kiss. "So don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

"I didn't ask if you would leave me, though. I want to know if the idea scares you." Although Pansy was not conventionally affectionate, she was always conscious of what Dominique thought and felt.

"It – it doesn't scare me, as such. I don't know that my parents could see you as I do – they wouldn't see how sweet you can be, or notice how hard that you work." Dominique paused, considering the way in which Pansy and all of her Slytherin classmates had been shunned for the role their families had played in the war. It amazed her that even though the odds had been against Pansy, she had worked hard and secured a position as a Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. "Victoire... she wouldn't understand. And Louis? I don't know. I really don't. "

"Hmm." Pansy considered. "It's your sister that's bothering you. _Victoire_."

Dominique rolled over so that she was lying on her back. Even though it was dark, she didn't want Pansy to catch a glimpse of the conflicting emotions that the mention of her elder sister caused. She felt Pansy's hand cover her own on top of the duvet.

"No more than usual." Doing her best to keep her tone casual, Dominique continued. "It's just how things are between siblings."

"That's odd. I could probably recite everything that you've ever told me about Louis; he likes to wear his hair long, even though it annoys your mother; his favourite subject is Charms; he likes Cauldron Cakes; he gets bored watching quidditch matches; you used to read him a bed time story until he was nine... have I missed anything?" The hint or sarcasm was not missed.

"Yes." Dominique searched her mind for a random fact. "He wants to move to France after he graduates from Hogwarts."

"Hmm. What about your sister?" Delicately, Pansy stroked the inside of Dominique's arm.

"She... the word that Maman uses is radiant. And it's true; she has lighter hair than mine, and her eyes are a brighter blue than mine. When she smiles it's as though the entire world melts at her feet. And she's always so kind – it's impossible to stay angry at Victoire for long, even when I want to." It was an old injury, and Dominique was used to it. "She's everything I am, only... better."

"I don't believe that for a second. She sounds..." Pansy trailed off, trying to think of how to describe Victoire.

"Perfect. I know." Dominique was more than used to supplying the word for others. She shifted so that Pansy could no longer stroke her arm.

"Well, when you say it like that, yes." Pansy sighed. "But nobody is. And whether or not she has better hair or whatever, that's completely subjective. If you've thought that for your entire life, it wouldn't matter if Victoire had shaved her head; you'd still think she was better looking, so I'm not going to waste my breath trying to convince you." There was an abruptness to Pansy's speech that caused Dominique to take notice of her words. She heard the underlying fierceness and decided to trust Pansy.

"It's not just Victoire – it's the idea that there are girls like her – prettier than I am – out there." Helplessly, Dominique gestured towards the window. Her voice became little more than a whisper. "And what if you decide that you'd be better off with one of them? I've lost so many little things to the Victoires of the world, but I've never had anything like this to lose, and..."

Dominique fell silent as Pansy placed a finger against her lips. She could feel her eyes burning and blinked furiously.

"If I looked hard enough, then yes, I would find a girl that's prettier than you. But you're not taking a key fact into consideration; I'm only looking for one thing." Pansy sounded so distant and indifferent to the idea that Dominique wanted to hide under the covers, away from her glittering dark eyes.

"What's that?" Her tone was miserable.

"You." Pansy moved closer, wrapping both arms around Dominique's slender form. "I'm only looking for you."

Moved, Dominique couldn't think of an adequate response. She and Pansy had never said 'I love you' – the words weren't the kind that could be comfortably spoken by either one of them – and if there had been times when she doubted the depths of Pansy's feelings, they were erased from her memory.

"You're everything to me, Pan." Exhausted, Dominique allowed her head to rest on Pansy's shoulder. She inhaled the spicy scent of the older witch, allowing it to soothe her, and pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of Pansy's neck.

"Hmm. You think I don't worry that you'll leave me for someone younger? Someone that you can take home to your mum and dad? Someone that would make Victoire jealous?" Pansy shook her head. "Of course I do. But I trust you, Dominique. You're very... very sweet to me, in a way that doesn't make me even a little bit nauseous. In fact, it makes me feel reassured."

"I didn't mean that I don't trust you." Stricken, Dominique tried to sit up, only to find that Pansy was holding her in place. "I really do."

"I know that. What I meant was that I've never been made to feel so secure." She made a slight noise of revulsion. "That's enough sentimentality for one night. Go to sleep."

Warm and content, Dominique was only too happy to oblige. Only, one question kept flitting through her thoughts.

"How did you -" Yawning, she broke off. "How'd you know I was awake before I spoke?"

There was no answer.

Assuming that Pansy had fallen asleep, Dominique allowed herself to drift off, unaware of the fact that she was being observed. Through tired eyes, Pansy watched Dominique – the even rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyelashes rested against her cheek – until she too was carried off to sleep.

**OoOoO**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
